I guess I do
by katsunda
Summary: Ele sabe. Eu sei que ele sabe. E ele sabe que eu sei que ele sabe. // Resposta ao desafio "Ele Sabe". // Yaoi, Oneshot.


Não é preciso ter um byakugan para saber que ele me observa. Eu sinto o olhar dele na minha nuca, cutucando feito um palito de dentes.

Ele sabe. Eu sei que ele sabe. E ele provavelmente sabe que eu sei que ele sabe, e quer que eu saiba que ele sabe. Do quê? De tudo.

Ele sabe o que aconteceu naquele dia, no treino. Ele também sabe do acontecimento no galpão. E ele viu, com os próprios olhos que a terra ainda há de comer, o que aconteceu na noite do natsu matsuri. Sei que ele não vai me deixar em paz enquanto eu não explicar para ele, direitinho e com rodapé, o que exatamente está acontecendo.

Ele sabe que eu sei que ele sabe. E faz questão que eu perceba isso.

Que vontade de sumir. Ou de jogar o meu almoço na cara dele. Mas sei que vou me dar mal se jogar uma tigela de curry com arroz na cara do meu sensei.

E agora, o que eu faço? Viro de repente e grito: "OK, eu explico!"? Chamo ele para um beco discreto e confesso-lhe toda a verdade? Nah, sei que, se levá-lo para um beco discreto, o terceiro envolvido nessa história vai aparecer misteriosamente destilado do ar. Ele parece que instalou um GPS em mim e passa o dia inteiro me vigiando. Este é um pensamento suficientemente assustador para me forçar de volta à questão "como contar tudo ao seu treinador".

O palito de dente cutuca mais forte minha nuca. Significa que ele está chegando ainda mais perto. Eu tento fingir que não percebi, mas é ligeiramente óbvio que estou devorando minha bentou com o dobro da velocidade normal. Hm, está gostoso.

Sinto como se meu miocárdio tivesse começado a dançar o Jambalaia quando a mão dele pousa no meu ombro.

– Sensei! – eu tento parecer surpreso. Não surpreso de "fui-pego-com-a-boca-na-botija", mas surpreso "oh-o-que-fazes-aqui-antônio?".

Mas o olhar dele é como o palito de dente de antes transformado em uma lança com ponta de diamantes e raios laser mortais. Ele sabe que eu sei que ele sabe. E eu não consigo disfarçar isso.

– Quero que você me explique. – ele pede com o tom um pouco frio. – Explique-me. Tudo aquilo.

– Tudo aquilo o quê?

A lança mortal adquire força.

– Você sabe o quê, Chouji.

Eu engulo em seco. De repente, estou com muita fome.

– Acho que começou há um mês atrás... mas ele só ficou sabendo semana passada. Eu realmente não esperava aquela reação. – fico olhando para a minha bentou vazia, brincando com a colher. Tenho sérias dificuldades em encará-lo agora. – Mas... eu sei que o senhor está com medo que isso vá acabar mal e acabe por separar o time...

– Ah, então você sabe.

Eu sorrio meio envergonhado.

– Você sabe que eu sei. Mas escute, sensei... pelo menos do meu lado, isso é realmente sério. Não é apenas uma coisa passageira ou algo assim. – São as palavras mais embaraçosas que eu já disse a alguém, sério. – E eu realmente acredito no sentimento dele. E nas palavras dele.

Apenas o silêncio. Quase posso ouvir os pensamentos do sensei. Sei que ele está pensando no que me responder.

– As palavras do Shikamaru são sempre confiáveis. Apesar de um pouco enigmáticas. – finalmente, ele disse. – Então, finalmente eu sei. Isso provavelmente fará bem para a união do time, de qualquer jeito. – pausa. Ele bota a mão na minha cabeça, me dando afagos do tipo "bom-menino". – Cuide bem do Shika, Chouji.

Estou prestes a responder quando morro de derrame fulminante ao sentir dois braços conhecidos envolverem meu ombro.

– Chouji~! Que coincidência. O curry que eu fiz estava bom? – Aquela voz tranqüila e baixa, que me é tão conhecida, não me causa nenhuma surpresa. – E Asuma-sensei também. Estão almoçando sem mim?

– Nah, eu só estava de passagem e resolvi conversar um pouco com o Chouji. – Asuma-sensei anuncia, levantando-se. – Mas já vou me indo. Ibiki me chamou para beber um pouco com uns amigos. Ja ne!

Eu e Shikamaru respondemos ao cumprimento. Mas, qual não é minha surpresa ao ouvir a voz do sensei, que aparentemente abaixou-se para alongar as costas, no meu ouvido, dizendo:

– Além do mais, não sei se você sabe, mas o Shika é bem flexível.

– SENSEI! – eu exclamo, levemente chocado. Mas ele já se foi. E sei que aquela é uma informação confiável.

Asuma-sensei certamente sabe das coisas.


End file.
